No Hero
by GetInLoserWereGoingSinning
Summary: Calypso wished she didn't have such a soft heart. She wished she could wash off her lover's touches. She wished the next one would love her back. Bi!Calypso. (cover by deviantart user RiTTa1310)


**I'm here, I'm queer, and I'm taking all your faves with me.**

Waves crashed.

The sound was familiar to Calypso, as familiar to her as her humming as she gardened, as familiar as the stars in the sky and the constellation that she knew made up her sister.

What wasn't familiar was the soft groans enveloped in the sound of the waves.

She put down the cup she was using to water her garden and went to find the latest punishment.

She had told herself to only think of the people that washed up on the shore are punishments after Percy Jackson had washed up and promised to return for her, but her heart was soft and she fell in love too easily.

Others had washed up since that Percy, and she knew it had been a few years since him. To a mortal, that was enough time to forget someone. She moved on. Many heroes had promised to come back for her before. He was no different. She held no grudge and did her best to forget him.

Demigods that had washed up since him told her stories. They were the ones to tell her to look for her sister in the sky. They told her how the gods had been making changes, and so the most dangerous seeds were planted in her garden. Seeds of hope.

Calypso had been on Ogygia longer than time could describe. She wished the gods would forget about her and she could fade into history, but each new arrival and each new heartbreak served as a cruel reminder that the gods too were immortal, and much better at holding grudges than she.

The hero on the beach was a girl. The girls were rarer, but tougher. Calypso always fell for them harder and faster. They were so kind, and soft, and genuine, and so often didn't reciprocate her feelings.

Her punishment had skin the same color as the bronze dagger strapped to her side, and a thick fluffy halo of tight purple curls. She did not even know mortals could have hair that color. When she weakly opened her eyes to look at Calypso, her eyes were deep brown. As she looked at this hero, she felt weak at the knees. Everything about this girl was soft, from her wide, short nose to her pouty lips, from her curving body to those big brown trusting eyes.

"Are you alright?" Calypso gently brushed sand off her face. "What is your name?"

The hero slowly sat up. "I'm… I'm Peony. Where am I?"

"You are on Ogygia. I am Calypso. You were sent to me to be healed."

"Healed? I can't stay here. I have to return home to my family." Peony's brow furrowed.

"I am sorry Peony. I do not control when you arrive here or when you leave. I can only help." Calypso put her hand on the flat of Peony's back and helped her stand. "Come with me, I will help you."

Peony allowed herself to be pulled along. "I know your name, but I don't know your story."

"Not many remember me. Please, lay down."

Peony lay down on the cushions. "I love your garden, by the way. We passed it on the way in. I'm a daughter of Demeter though, so I guess I'm genetically predispositioned to gardening."

Calypso didn't even know what the last few words Peony said meant, but she didn't mind much. Peony had a sort of fluttery voice that was calming to listen to, and Calypso could have listened to her speaking for hours.

"Drink." She offered a cup of nectar to Peony, who sipped it as she continued speaking.

"I wish I knew your story, why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm… being punished. I think you ought to leave soon." Calypso looked down. She wished she could spare her heart from what she knew would be coming soon if Peony stayed longer.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by asking!" Peony looked panicked.

"It's not that. I just think it would be better for you. However, the fact that you are here is part of my punishment, so I apologize, but it is difficult for me. Rest now." Calypso looked away.

Peony looked sad, but lay back down.

Calypso left and stood in the sea for a while, feeling the waves lap her ankles and her hair blow in the wind. Many times she had dunked herself in the ocean, trying to wash off the hands of her lovers and the fingers of jealousy of the reasons heroes had left her that tickled her mind.

Would she ever be good enough for someone?

She never could wash herself clean.

She once tried to swim away from Ogygia, when she was first imprisoned there. She had swam for hours, but the island never go farther away.

She had cried for so long, thinking of her punishment. She knew she had a good punishment, her father was left holding the sky, and others had suffered worse fates, but she had still cried for so long, knowing she would never again wander the world and see new places. She was out of tears now.

"Calypso?"

She turned. Peony stood several feet back.

"Calypso, why am I, specifically, here?"

Calypso thought she had run out of tears centuries ago, but fresh ones pricked at her eye and she closed them, turning back to the horizon. Peony walked up to stand next to Calypso.

"Is there anything I've done?" Peony said softly.

"Everything you've done. You're a special kind of hero Peony." Calypso almost whispered.

Peony put a gentle hand on Calypso's shoulder, soft and warm.

"What's wrong?"

Calypso held her eyes tightly closed.

"I'm so sorry."

Peony hugged Calypso, which startled her for a second. She pulled her head back to look at Peony. They rested their foreheads on each other's. Some unknown communication too big for words passed between them. Peony's lips parted.

"Can I kiss you?"

 **Okay, an explanation.**

 **So, I'm number seventy in the holds queue for House of Hades at the library, meaning I have no clue about this whole CalypsoxLeo thing people are shipping.**

 **I do however, identify with Calypso a lot and wanted to make her queer, like me. I don't know if I 100% ship Calypso and Peony, but I just wanted to write a cute little oneshot about a character I liked falling in love with a girl. This isn't like a big story with a lot of effort and thought. Just me being a hopeless romantic.**

 **Don't hate, I guess? I don't know, I'm confused and I like to write about girls lovin' girls cause it's what I wanted.**

 **Just leave me and my fluffy little thing in peace.**


End file.
